Broken?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Yah beginilah kalau seorang Lee Donghaek sedang patah hati/ summary macam apa ini?/ penasaran?/ silahkan langsung dibaca XD/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Warning! BL/ boys Love/ typos/ agak alay/ semoga tak beracun/DLDR/ review please XD


**BROKEN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read it then ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga  
Hai begitulah kata para pujangga  
Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga  
Hai begitulah kata para pujangga  
Aduhai begitulah para pujangga  
Taman suram tanpa bunga.." _  
Jreng..

Donghae menghentikan nyanyiannya.. setelah menghela napas beberapa kali, namja yang kini resmi berprofesi menjadi salah satu dokter di Seoul Hospital itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang ada di atap rumah sakit itu..  
Iya.. Sekarang Donghae tengah berada di atap rumah sakit, masih dengan gitar coklat kesayangannya.  
Sigh~ ekspresinya tampak lesu.. persis seperti pasien-pasien yang tadi di periksanya.  
Oh tidak.. Donghae tidak sakit secara fisik.. hanya sakit.. di bagian hatinya..  
Oh tenang saja.. Donghae tidak terkena sirosis hepatis atau hepatitis B atau penyakit liver lainnya.. dia hanya.. sedikit.. patah hati..  
Kriiikkkk...  
What?  
Kurasa kau membaca dengan jelas apa yang kutuliskan tadi..  
Yah.. bahasa alay ala medisnya sih fraktura hepatica.  
Fraktur = patah  
Hepatica = hati  
Jadi.. Donghae sedang.. patah hati..  
Oh tidak.. tidak.. tentu saja tidak 'patah' secara harfiah.. ya kan?  
Lagi pula.. memang hati bisa patah?  
Kriiikkk..

Sigh~  
Donghae kembali menghela napasnya kemudian mengambil gadget canggih dari sakunya dan mendial no seseorang yang sudah dihapal diluar kepalanya..  
'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, coba- tut..  
Donghae mengakhiri panggilannya ketika suara operator yang lagi-lagi menjawab panggilannya..  
Sigh~lagi-lagi dokter muda itu menghela napasnya sembari meraih kembali gitarnya..

Jreng~...  
_"Terlalu besar cintaku padanya  
Terlalu sayang hatiku padanya  
Ini membuatku patah hati  
Kala ia meninggalkan pergi  
Mengapa dulu ku terlalu cinta  
Mengapa dulu ku terlalu sayang" _  
Lagi-lagi dia menyanyikan salah satu lagu milik om Rhoma irama..  
Tanpa disadarinya di pintu sana tampak sang sahabat yang juga hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Donghae yang seharian ini tampak sangat rapuh..  
Puk-  
Kyuhyun menempelkan sekaleng cola di kepala Donghae, membuat si dokter muda agak tersentak.  
"Kau.." ucap Donghae sembari mengambil cola yang tadi di sodorkan padanya.  
Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae.  
"Kali ini kau kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya sembari menyeruput colanya.  
Donghae meletakkan cola nya dan kembali memetik senar gitarnya..

_"Hyukkie, Hyukkie  
Sungguh aku tahu kau cinta padaku  
Hyukkie, Hyukkie  
Engkau juga tahu 'ku cinta padamu  
Tetapi untuk sementara biarlah berpisah  
'Ku pergi karena terpaksa demi cita-cita  
Hyukkie, Hyukkie  
Tabahkan hatimu, aku juga rindu" _

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ketika Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lagu Ani milik om Rhoma.  
"Kau ada masalah dengan Hyukkie, hum?"  
Tanyanya tepat sasaran membuat Donghae mengangguk pelan..  
"Wae?"  
Donghae menghela napasnya kemudian kembali meraih gitar coklatnya jemarinya siap memetik alat musik itu-  
"Tunggu!" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong kegiatan Donghae yang hendak menggenjreng gitarnya  
"Huh?"  
"Man, please ceritakan dengan gaya biasa saja.. tak perlu dinyanyikan.. apalagi dengan lagu dangdut." Protes kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas sembari meletakkan gitarnya dipangkuannya.  
"Jadi begini.. "

.

-Flashback-  
Donghae tengah sibuk memeriksa seorang ahjumma yang nota bene adalah pasiennya. Yup, hari ini Donghae tengah bertugas di poliklinik rumah sakit itu.  
Dokter muda itu tersenyum setelah selesai memeriksa pasiennya.  
"Bagaimana hasilnya, dok?" Tanya ahjumma tersebut  
Donghae lantas memegang tangan ahjumma itu, membuat sang ahjumma agak kaget dengan reaksi dokter muda dan uhuk-tampan-uhuk didepannya itu.  
"Ahjumma, hasil pemeriksaan kali ini menunjukkan adanya kemajuan, ahjumma" ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar masih sembari memegang erat pergelangan tangan ahjumma itu.  
-Tok..tok..-  
"Hae.. aku membawa-" perkataan Eunhyuk terputus ketika iris kecoklatannya melihat pemandangan sang namja chingu dengan pasiennya itu.  
Merasa ada yang membuka pintu, Donghae pun memalingkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum melihat sosok samg kekasih yang tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.  
"Oh Hyukkie, kau datang?"  
"Err.. maaf mengganggu.. aku.. permisi"  
-Blam-  
Eunhyuk menutup pintu dengan -agak- keras  
"Eh?"  
-Flashback off-

.

"Dan setelah itu dia mengirimiku pesan meminta putus dengan ku. Apa salah ku, Kyuuuuu?" Tanya Donghae frustasi sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa speechless dengan kelakuan Donghae yang -kadang- terlalu ajaib.  
Jreeeeng~ Kembali Donghae memetik gitarnya, membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.. jangan bilang kalau-  
" Kalau sudah tiada baru terasa  
Bahwa kehadirannya sungguh berharga  
Sungguh berat aku rasa kehilangan dia  
Sungguh berat aku rasa hidup tanpa dia  
Kalau sudah tiada baru terasa  
Bahwa kehadirannya sungguh berharga"  
Sigh~ Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya mendengar lagi-lagi Donghae menyanyikan lagu dari om Rhoma Irama.

.  
.

-END-

.

.

.

Waaaks.. big fail, rite? u,u

Err.. Hi? Apakabar?

Aku datang lagi sekedar membawakan fict gagal nan aneh

Dan errr.. aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melanjutkan ff-ff ku.. karenaa..lepii ku sudah almarhum.. u,u

Dan fict ini sebenernya repost dari fb ku.. hanya sekedar tulisan aneh di note hape u,u

Hope u like it~

:')


End file.
